1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food wrapping material and a process for production thereof. More particularly, it is concerned with a food wrapping material on which is transparent and is excellent in gas permeability, and a process for efficiently producing the food wrapping material.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, a plastic film has been increasingly used for wrapping of foodstuffs from a hygienical standpoint. Even vegetables and fruits to wrapping of which no attention has been paid, are now on the market in the form that is wrapped with a plastic film. For wrapping of such vegetables or fruits, a film having good gas (e.g., oxygen or carbon dioxide) permeability rather than gas sealability required for conventional wrapping materials, is preferably used from a standpoint of aspiration of vegetables or fruits.
Heretofore, an atactic polystyrene film has been used for such food wrapping. It has been desired, however, to develop a film which is transparent and has higher gas permeability than the atactic polystyrene film.